


In Heat (Ren×reader)

by KionKat



Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [19]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, Other, Rough Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: Ren is in Heat
Relationships: Ren (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	In Heat (Ren×reader)

Ren, on most days, was a caring and loving master and owner- as much as he could be, considering the fact he had kidnapped you. But as the seasons began to change into cold hard winter, his personality seemed to change. He was aggressive, possessive, and seemed to be extremely clingy. At least, more so than usual.

You tolerated the change, not questioning. After all, you weren't in a position to.

You sighed as you laid on your stomach, nuzzled against the pillow as you tried to sleep. You and Ren had began to sleep together in the same bed, occasionally. But the thoughts swimming in your head kept you up.

You felt Ren shift, and you froze, not wanting to upset or disturb him. But he just put an arm around you and pulled you close. He spooned you gently, kissing your neck and grumbling a sleepy "I love you." You blushed, cuddling back into him. You felt yourself relax in his arms, feeling safe and protected.

But you hadn't expected to wake up with Ren on top of you, ready to shove himself inside of you. You were only barely conscious, but you could feel Ren's throbbing tip against your entrance, eager to fuck you. You held still as Ren was stroking himself with his head against you. 

You decided to play along. You moaned sleepily, stretching and spreading your legs with your eyes still closed. He groaned, going faster. 

"Fuck." he groaned as he came, pressing himself against your hole to fill you with his cum. You let out a groan, but quickly covered the noise by turning onto your back groggily. He hovered over you for only a moment longer before kissing your head, flopping over next to you and quickly falling asleep. 

He didn't think to mention it in the morning. And as the week went on, it continued. You were awake during it, or woke up with still warm cum flowing out of you. You didn't complain. In fact, you found yourself liking it. 

One night, he got rougher. For him, jacking off into you wasn't making the cut. He needed more. You were awake as normal, pretending to be asleep to see what Ren would do. He immediately was more abrasive, growling animalistically as he spread your legs. He didn't care to prep you. He simply pushed into you, pressing his cock as deep as he could. 

You let out a gasp. "Ren, no, wait-" you whined, struggling weakly against his body. 

"Shut up." He hissed, digging his claws into you as he began fucking you. "I don't want you to speak. I want you to take it."

Before you could protest, he covered your mouth with one hand while rolling his hips into you. "Fuck, this is so much better. I want to fill you up, deep inside you..." He growled, blushing and smirking in excitement. He watched your body match the rhythm of his thrusts. 

Your eyes rolled back into your head, barely able to hold it together. He removed his hand, allowing you a moment to catch your breath before choking you. He dug his claws into you as he squeezed tightly.

"I want to fill you with kits." He gasped, running his other hand down your body, leaving marks with his claws. "I want to fill you with my litter. I want you to beg me for kits."

You were shocked. For a flash, you thought, Is he in heat?, but it faded from your mind as he slapped you harshly. "I told you to beg."

Your mind was blank. "I...I want to have your kits!" You exclaimed. Drool trickled down the corner of your mouth. "I want to carry your cubs inside me, so please cum in me master!"

"Yeah, that's so good. That's..." He couldn't finish before he came inside you, making sure he was balls deep as he emptied himself inside you. 

He paused. He took a moment to catch his breath before pulling out. "Hmm. Your body swallowed every drop." He licked his lips. He laid down beside you, flipping onto his side. "Good night."

"Ren...You don't actually want to get me pregnant, do you?" You asked worriedly. His face went red as he looked to the side.

"Go to bed. " He demanded, turning away. "Or I'll make sure you're actually pregnant"

You shut your mouth, grunting and cozying back up in bed. You closed your eyes, wondering how long he was going to stay like this...


End file.
